Oilfield operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions and production, are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. As shown in FIG. 1.1, surveys are often performed using acquisition methodologies, such as seismic scanners to generate maps of underground structures. These structures are often analyzed to determine the presence of subterranean assets, such as valuable fluids or minerals. This information is used to assess the underground structures and locate the formations containing the desired subterranean assets. Data collected from the acquisition methodologies may be evaluated and analyzed to determine whether such valuable items are present, and if they are reasonably accessible.
A seismic volume is a 3D cube of values generated by various data acquisition tools described above. A position in the 3D cube is referred to as a voxel. Horizon interpretation of 3D seismic volumes typically includes of a computer program that auto-tracks a signal consistent event based on user-defined criteria and user provided “seed” points from which to grow the surface of a visualized geobody. The methods available for geobody segmentation are based on one or more seed points. The segmentation starts at the one or more seed points and growing into voxels that are spatially connected with an alpha value (i.e., the rendering opacity value) above a given threshold, or a data range within a pre-defined bound. The above methodology is typically used for geobodies that are easily isolated using a combination of opacity curve and suitable probe shapes. However, in certain scenarios the segmentation may extend into areas that are not a part of the desired geobody. In such scenarios, a trained geophysicist (or other expert) typically manually analyzes information related to the desired geobody and adjusts the manner in which geobody segmentation being is performed for the particular geobody.